narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Might Guy
is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He is also the leader of Team Guy which consists of Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten. Background Guy has considered Kakashi his rival for his entire life. They competed regularly, even in the moments preceding the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha. During this attack he and other young shinobi were barred from participating in the defence of the village by Kurenai's father and other older shinobi. In later years, before Guy became a jōnin-sensei, he heard rumours of an Academy student that was determined to become a ninja despite every indication that he couldn't. When this student, Rock Lee, eventually became his own student, Guy became determined to help Lee become a taijutsu master. Personality Known for his thick eyebrows, green jumpsuit, and shiny bowl haircut, Guy often refers to himself as . He has many mannerisms unique to him in the series that are meant to be seen as corny and old-fashioned, a reference to common clichés of anime. Guy is also known for going on about the "Flames of Youth". Guy has problems remembering past opponents, best seen with his frequent fights with Kisame Hoshigaki, and also his fight with the Three Ryūdōin Brothers. He is best known for his "nice guy pose", which consists of giving a thumbs up, winking, and smiling with teeth so white they give the proverbial "ping". This action is often used by both Guy and Lee to indicate commitment to a statement they had just made, their highest form of a promise. Despite these odd mannerisms, Guy has shown to be capable of being as serious, ruthless and decisive as a mission's success demands if needed, as seen during the Invasion of Konoha and his battles with Kisame Hoshigaki. He is noted to be quite scary if switching to "serious", but very reliable. Guy is on good terms with all of his students, but takes particular interest in Rock Lee, who reminds Guy of himself when he was younger; in that they were both considered to be losers and have had to earn everything through hard work. As such, Guy puts much more interest in Lee's training than Neji 's or Tenten 's, continuing to train Lee long after the others have given up for the day. Because of this, and due to Lee's unyielding desire to master the art of taijutsu, the two have developed a father-son relation that has pushed Guy to teach Lee a number of dangerous and forbidden techniques, giving the stipulation that Lee can only use them under specific circumstances. Although Guy knows of the dangers that teaching the techniques to Lee entails, Guy wishes for Lee to be able to prove himself to be a splendid ninja, and, as such, turns a blind eye to the repercussions. However, overall, Guy is a very attentive and dedicated instructor, who does everything in his power to make sure that all three of his prized students receive proper instruction in their own particular fields. Guy, and, by extension Lee, lives his life by his own "My Rules" philosophy, which involves setting tougher goals for failure so something good comes of it. For example, he vowed to walk 500 laps around Konoha on his hands if he lost a simple game of rock, paper, scissors with Kakashi, and proceeded to do so upon losing, even though people stopped paying attention eventually. Lee's willingness to train in the same manner as Guy seems to have caused him to surpass his master's stamina, as by the end of Part I, Guy has difficulty keeping up with Lee, lamenting that he is not as youthful as he once was. Guy's teacher-student relationship with Lee also carries distinct attributes, such as when Guy will punch Lee for a slight infraction of a rule. After Guy assigns Lee an arduous training task as punishment, meant to recapture Lee's focus and discipline, the two may then burst into tears and affectionately embrace, in brief regret for the strong blow Lee was given. Guy often attempts to act in a similar way towards his other two students, although Tenten is usually resigned and more willing to take part in his antics than the more stoic Neji. Guy is the self-proclaimed rival of Kakashi Hatake, even before the start of the series. Kakashi, however, is indifferent to their rivalry, which annoys Guy to no end. Guy randomly challenges Kakashi to contests of skill, and has acquired a record of 50 wins and 49 losses in doing so. Given that the contests that make up this figure are so varied (ranging from Rock, Paper, Scissors to running races), this is not much of an achievement on Guy's part nor an accurate comparison of respective combat power. Nevertheless, Guy is proud of his record. Their competitions seem to, in part, be founded on the fact that the two are polar opposites. Guy has shown to be more easily excited compared to the more laid back Kakashi. He also relies mainly on taijutsu, in contrast to Kakashi's ninjutsu specialities, and had to work tremendously hard to reach his level of prowess, whereas Kakashi's natural talent and Sharingan made it easier for him to improve. Guy can't handle sea rides and easily gets seasick when he has to travel by boat or ship. After getting over this and attempting the challenge at the Falls of Truth, Guy's "inner self" rebuked him for being too old yet still maintaining a hyper-active demeanour, adding that it is not healthy for old men like him to push themselves so hard. Appearance Guy is a tall man whose protégé has modelled himself after Guy to bear a striking resemblance: they have the same thick eyebrows and black hair cut in the same bowl style. Guy also wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped. It has only been seen zipped up during the Fourth Shinobi World War. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. In a flashback, it was shown that when he was younger, he wore no flak jacket and bandages on his hands like Rock Lee. Abilities Guy is one of Konoha's most powerful ninja, and a specialist of taijutsu. Despite considering himself a loser as a child, Guy is a very talented ninja, graduating from the Academy at age 7 and becoming a chūnin at age 11. Itachi Uchiha has, on numerous occasions, warned others against underestimating Guy. Given that Itachi and his accomplices are extremely dangerous ninja, such a warning is an indicator that Guy is an excellent combatant. Taijutsu Guy is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. With his skill he is able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed as demonstrated during Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha. Through his "My Rule" philosophy, Guy has gained a strong and enduring body with high chakra reserves and immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilise the style known as Strong Fist to its full potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand; both of which without the aid of chakra-enhancement. He is also highly skilled in using nunchaku, but only resorts to using them when absolutely necessary, from what has been shown he uses them with great ferocity and power. Eight Gates Like Lee, Guy is able to utilise and open the Eight Gates, a feat that is difficult for even some of the most talented ninja, and has shown the ability to open at least seven of the eight gates. His mastery is enough that he is capable of utilizing several forbidden techniques under Taijutsu by accessing the gates, making him truly a formidable force on the battkefield. During his second fight with Kisame, he opened the sixth gate and utilised the Morning Peacock, a technique so fast that his hands were set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. In his third and final battle against Kisame Hoshigaki, Guy unlocked the seventh gate to utilise a one-hit kill technique called Daytime Tiger. Because the potential danger of severe bodily damage opening the gates can cause, Guy has, like he has told Lee, decided that he will only open the gates if it is a life-or-death situation, or he is protecting someone dear to him. However Guy's intense training has allowed him to handle opening the gates for a longer period of time, able to endure the sixth gate with only noticeable exhaustion, as well as resist the damaging after-effects of the seventh gate long enough to continue fighting for a short period. Other Abilities Unlike Lee, who specialises in taijutsu because he cannot use ninjutsu and genjutsu, Guy is fully capable of using the other two forms of ninja abilities, as he is proficient enough to dispel a high-level genjutsu. He makes a conscious effort to rely almost exclusively on taijutsu; going so far as to use regular disguises instead of the Transformation Technique. In the few instances that he has used ninjutsu, it has usually been off-screen, such as when he summoned Ningame prior to his first appearance. The first on-screen use of ninjutsu that he has used was summoning Ningame in mid-air as he chased Kisame Hoshigaki. In his rivalry with Kakashi, Guy has developed an effective counter against Sharingan-users: by focusing on their feet, Guy can both predict the movements of the enemy and negate the Sharingan's necessity of having eye-contact for genjutsu techniques. Currently, Guy is the only ninja who can use this technique, though he has taught the basics of it to Asuma, Kurenai, and also Kakashi. In the anime, it is shown that Might Guy is knowledgeable in herbal remedies, regularly preparing them for Lee to help further his training. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Guy made his debut shortly before the start of the Chūnin Exams, stopping Lee from using the Front Lotus on Sasuke Uchiha. He punished Lee for attempting to use a forbidden technique before having an emotional embrace with him, much to Team 7's disgust. He appeared again during the preliminaries to watch his students' matches. He showed anger of Temari's treatment of Tenten after their match, and disappointment with Neji when he tried to kill Hinata Hyūga, having earlier instructed him to not make the match into a vendetta with the Hyūga clan. Guy then took the role of Lee's coach prior to his match with Gaara, giving him general advice on what to do. During the actual fight, Lee continually found his fighting level to be inadequate in defeating Gaara, and each time Guy gave his consent for Lee to increase the strength of his attacks. When Lee began to run out of options, Guy allowed Lee to open the first five chakra gates in order to defeat Gaara. Although Lee did so, his efforts were unsuccessful, and he was left heavily injured. When Gaara was about to kill Lee, Guy stepped in to stop the match, not willing to allow anything to happen to Lee. As Lee was taken away to be healed, one of the medics informed Guy that the injuries to Lee's body were so severe that he would never be able to fight as a ninja again. Guy was crushed by this prospect, and regretted ever teaching Lee so many dangerous techniques. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, when Gaara tried to finish off a hospitalised Lee, Guy once again intervened to save his beloved student. When Lee recuperated to the point of being able to watch other matches, Guy accompanied him to the final round matches, only to be surprised that Neji was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki. He later marvelled at Sasuke's ability to have replicated Lee's speed from their sole encounter, but did not approve of it. When the invasion of Konoha began, Guy teamed up with Kakashi in repelling the invading forces and protecting the unconscious spectators. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Guy still made clear that he was considering this another challenge against Kakashi over who could take out the most enemy ninja. Search for Tsunade Arc When Kakashi was about to be defeated by Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Guy arrived in time to repel Kisame and save Kakashi. When Guy stated that he had called for back-up, the two left, unwilling to start a war. Guy got Kakashi medical attention, before following the two. When he finally caught up to them, he made an attempt at a sneak attack in order to avoid Itachi's Sharingan. In doing so, he accidentally attacked Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame having already left. After apologising for his mistake, Guy learned that Jiraiya was looking for the talented medical ninja Tsunade, and asked that Jiraiya be sure to find her, in the hopes that she would be able to heal Lee. Before leaving for Konoha with an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, he gave Naruto his spare green jumpsuit, as a reward for his determination. Jiraiya was, naturally, unsettled by this, but Naruto was ecstatic. Once Tsunade was found, and returned to Konoha, she found that the operation that would heal Lee had a 50% chance of death. Although Lee was reluctant to risk his life, since that would mean he couldn't be a ninja, Guy convinced Lee to go through with the operation, saying that all the work Lee had done meant that he would definitely survive. In the event that Lee did die during the operation, Guy said that he would die too, as he had no point in living if he couldn't help Lee become a great ninja. Lee's operation was a success, and Guy visited him daily until he was ready to start training again. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs During the course of the filler arcs, Guy was the only adult to receive a considerable amount of screen time. When Lee's dōjō went unchallenged in one arc, Guy challenged Lee himself disguised as a stranger. Although the disguise was very bad, Lee never caught on that it was actually Guy. In The Third Great Beast Arc, Guy began training a visiting ninja named Yagura. Yagura trapped Guy and Lee in a castle together, and forced them to fight each other through artificial, mute proxies - they figured this out by communicating through Morse code, then broke out by opening the first five gates, the stress of their high-speed attacks causing the constructions to break apart. Later, in the Konoha 11 arc, Guy led Konoha's available Jōnin to stop a suspected invasion by Takigakure, though in reality the Takigakure forces were just having a training exercise. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Team Guy was assigned by Tsunade as back-up to assist Team 7 in rescuing Gaara. On their way to meet Team 7, Guy again encountered Kisame Hoshigaki, who wanted to take revenge on Guy for hitting him during their last encounter. Guy, however, didn't seem to remember Kisame, which greatly agitated the Akatsuki member. Kisame was strong enough to overcome the entire Team Guy, but when he succeeded in imprisoning Guy's students in respective water prisons and nearly drowned Tenten, Guy opened the sixth chakra gate and used his Morning Peacock to defeat Kisame. As the group examined Kisame's corpse, they found that it was not Kisame, but merely a body double; namely a former Sunagakure ninja called Mukade. Upon reuniting with Team 7 and reaching the Akatsuki hideout, Team Guy was assigned to disable a barrier surrounding the hideout's entrance. Although they completed the task, they were forced to fight clones of themselves, though each member eventually succeeded in defeating their lookalikes. After Gaara was rescued, Guy carried Kakashi back to Konoha via a piggyback because the latter was too exhausted to walk there under his own power, due to his overuse of Mangekyō Sharingan. Their students were deeply irritated by the disturbing sight, although Guy didn't seem to notice, and instead had a race with Lee to see who could reach Konoha first. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha began, Team Guy was away on a mission. During a pit-stop on their return home, they noticed a number of birds apparently escaping from the village. They rushed to the village, and found it to be in ruins. They found Hinata Hyūga badly injured, and got her medical attention. After the team finds Hinata, Katsuyu later informs them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain and Guy insists that he and his team should provide back-up, but Katsuyu mentions that Naruto does not want anyone else to get involved, which angers Guy. They were then later present with the other villagers celebrating Naruto's defeat of Pain. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Guy is one of the Konoha ninja sent to an isolated island in the Land of Lightning as Naruto's bodyguard. He gets seasick on the boat ride there and throws up when they reach land. Aoba helps him get his bearings. Once he recovers, they ask Motoi to help them locate Naruto. He takes them to the Falls of Truth, explaining that Naruto began his training to conquer the Nine-Tails by sparring with his inner-self. Interested in going through the same training, Guy approaches the falls. As his "true-self" begins to manifest it mocked his ideology of youthfulness, saying that "Old men shouldn't push themselves so hard". What finally emerges is apparently a blowfish. Guy immediately attacks it, knocking it into the falls. Guy is informed that it is not a blowfish but Kisame Hoshigaki. Guy once again cannot remember meeting Kisame before. He nevertheless recognises that Kisame is a threat and pursues him as he tries to escape the island. He first has Killer B fling him across the island, and when this is not enough he summons Ningame mid-flight to provide him a stepping stone. He finds Kisame trying to send intel he's gathered to Akatsuki by way of shark. To mask the shark's movement, Kisame creates a thousand more. When the Morning Peacock isn't enough to stop all of the sharks, Guy was forced to open the Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder in order to match Kisame's Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique with his Daytime Tiger. When the two massive techniques clash, Guy's Daytime Tiger goes right through the Great Shark Missile and hits Kisame dead on, erupting into a massive shock wave. Guy emerges victorious, standing over a defeated Kisame. Kisame tries to keep fighting so Guy knocks him out. The Konoha ninja restrain Kisame and try to gather intel about Akatsuki from him, but he breaks free of his bindings and commits suicide. Seeing how far Kisame was willing to go for his comrades, Guy gained new respect for his adversary and vowed to always remember him. Hoping that the intel Kisame had will reveal something they examine it, only to be caught in water prisons with sharks. Guy, finally experiencing the side-effects from the seventh gate, cannot defend himself. He is saved by the others but is unable to move and experiences excruciating pain at the slightest touch. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Guy is placed in the Third Division under Kakashi's command. When the division first meets Guy is still suffering from use of the seventh gate. Sakura heals him as a concerned Lee looks on. He has recovered by the time the Third Division comes to the aid of the Surprise Attack Division, restraining Gari when they first arrive. When fighting breaks out with Akatsuki's revived ninja, Guy teams up with Lee to defend members of the division from Haku. Prior to returning to the fight, Guy reminds the troops not to lose their resolve when friends die. Guy is later seen along with the rest of Kakashi's Division in a forest, recuperating after the first day of war, with Kakashi holding onto the Kubikiribōchō after defeating Zabuza and Haku. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie He made a cameo with Kakashi when Konoha received an urgent message from the Land of Demons. He was later seen alongside Kakashi, Tenten, Iruka Umino, and Anko Mitarashi making a counterattack against Mōryō and his stone soldiers to buy time for Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Lee, who were protecting Shion, to defeat Mōryō. He was later seen with Kakashi after the stone soldiers retreated. Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower A young Guy, along with Shizune, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake, is seen waiting in a long line at the grand opening of the Ramen Ichiraku. Video Games Trivia * Fansubs have often dubbed his name as Maito Gai, a direct and unaltered transliteration of the character's name, but the [[Tō no Sho|second Naruto data book]] states his name as Might Guy. The English version of the anime and manga both use Might Guy as well. ** In the Shonen Jump magazine, Viz rendered Guy's name as "Mighty Guy" in some of the earlier chapters; this was changed back to "Maito Gai" in most of the graphic novel stories, and later changed to "Might Guy" when the guidebooks were released. * The name "Might Guy" is a joke aimed at the "hot-headed hero" archetype that appears in many movies and anime. * Guy's appearance and mannerisms seem to be based off Bruce Lee. * According to the Naruto Databook: ** Guy's hobbies are his and Lee's intense taijutsu training regimes. ** Guy wishes for a rematch with Kakashi. ** Guy's favourite foods are super-spicy curry rice and curry udon, though he finds it impossible to dislike food. ** Guy has completed 788 official missions in total: 86 D-rank, 270 C-rank, 210 B-rank, 199 A-rank, 23 S-rank. ** Guy's favourite phrase is "Burn with the flame of youth". Quotes * (To Kakashi) "'' What is with your attitude?! We'll never be young like this again!" * (To Everyone) "''Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apology! Also notice my handsome manly features." * (To Lee) "That's it, Lee! Run … run towards the setting sun!… But don't mess up your hair!" * "The lotus of Leaf Village blooms twice!" * "People call me the Leaf's Noble Gentleman!" * (To Neji) "I was a failure when I was your age, but now I can even beat Kakashi, the elite genius. It's only a matter of time until Lee finally surpasses you!" * (To Lee) "You worked hard Lee, there's no doubt in my mind the surgery will be a success. You have the power to shape your own destiny. And on the one-in-one thousand, no, one in a million chance something to happen to go wrong, I will die right along with you. Since the day I met you, my nindō has been to train you to become the most splendid ninja possible. That's a promise!" * (To Lee) "Don't let anything stir you up the path you have drawn for yourself! Forge ahead in the end! Stick to it Lee! Make me proud! Be everything you can be!" * (To Lee) "You have the gift of perseverance, and that's what makes you a genius too!" * (To Kakashi) "Gahh! Kakashi! You make me so mad! Why do you have to act so cool?!" * "When a man struts around like a peacock, acting like Mr. Big Stuff, he should keep his promises. Even if it kills him." * (To Lee) "That's it, Lee! Let the power of youth explode!!" * (To Lee) "You're right, all the effort is pointless… if you don't believe in yourself." * (To Kisame) "A failure will win even at the cost of their own life!" * (About Kisame) "He was a worthy opponent! A man who lived and died like a real shinobi! Kisame Hoshigaki! I'll remember that name for the rest of my life!" References